Babysitting
by BnWhites
Summary: Sakura has to babysit the Uchiha heir, Sasuke. Everything should go right, he's only five after all. But, unfortunately Sasuke has different plans for our Sakura. sasusaku


ABC- talking

ABC- talking

_ABC-thinking_

**Babysitting**

**One-shot**

Lots of people love kids; they adore them because they're so cute and innocent and CUTE! But not all kids are like that, as I've yet to find out.

Right now, I'm outside of the Uchiha mansion, looking a little nervous. This place was huge, gigantic, no there isn't even a word to describe how big it is. But that's beside the point. I was hired to become Sasuke Uchiha's babysitter tonight because his parents were going to the opera. _Who goes to the opera? _

Anyway, I'm standing outside of this creepy looking gate and I really want to run home and cry but I promised and it won't be that bad right?

"State your business." Says the microphone thingy.

I push the button. "I'm Sakura Haruno; I was hired to babysit Sasuke Uchiha-san." Being polite never hurt. Hehe.

"One second; the gate will open." I wait and then hear the groaning of the gate being pulled back. _How old is this thing? _

I walk in hesitantly and make my way to the front door. When I get there I'm not sure what I'm doing because it doesn't look like they have a door bell. All I see is this creepy looking knocker on the door. It's the shape of a lion's head and the lion doesn't look very happy, in my eyes. _No choice I guess. _

I grab for the knocker but before I touch it, the door swings open and standing there is what looks like, my grandpa. "How may I help you?" comes his forced polite reply. He looks like he wants me to leave. _Such hospitality you have, sir. _

"I'm here to babysit Sasuke Uchiha-san." He nods.

"This way, please." I've decided his voice officially creeps me out. He walks down a hall and then through a door. The room we've entered looks like a five-year old room but I don't see a bed so I'm assuming that it's the Uchiha's play room. _Spoiled. _"He will be in, in a moment."

"Okay." I glance around for a place to sit and in the corner I spy a chair that looks like it's made for an adult, so I go sit over there.

--

Okay, I've been waiting for maybe twenty minutes now and I'm getting kind of annoyed. Who do they think they are to make me wait? I sigh and glance at my watch. _At least I'm getting paid. _

--

Ten minutes later they come through the door, all smiles of course. I smile back at them although I'm pretty sure it must look like a grimace. "So sorry we're late; Sasuke wouldn't change into his clothes."

"It's fine."

She smiles again and pulls out the cutest little boy I've ever seen. "This is Sasuke-chan."

I smile at him. "Hello, Sasuke-san." He doesn't say anything. He just glares at me. _Did I do something wrong. _

"Sasuke, say 'hello' back." His mother chides.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't you're being rude."

"So?"

"Sasuke, say 'hello' to your babysitter." His father orders. He's kind of scary. I'd totally listen to him if only to escape the consequences of being yelled at.

"Hi."

"Good boy, Sasuke." His mother ruffles his hair, but he pulls away pouting.

"Don't do that, Mommy. I'm a grown up too." He crosses his arms over his chest. _So cute! Kya! _

"That's right. You're my big grown up son, right?" His mother smiles. I can see the amusement in her eyes.

"It's not funny!" Apparently so does Sasuke.

"Of course, son."

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm a gwon up!" She smiles.

"Not just yet, Sasuke! Give yourself a little bit more time, okay?" His mother asks.

"Fine." Sasuke turns to play with his blocks.

"Okay, well, Sakura, I think that you should be fine in the room. If Sasuke has to go potty"-

"Mom!" Sasuke shrieks.

"Sorry, honey. Anyway, if Sasuke has to go to the bathroom, it's two doors to the right." I nod. "Also, dinner will be brought up to you, by one of our maids, so you won't have a problem with food. Um… If something goes wrong, one of the maids can help you and they have all of my numbers. So if you need to call me for any reason just ask them."

"Okay." I reply. This shouldn't be that hard. I've brought my iPod, and my latest book, Breaking Dawn.

"That's about everything you need to know, right honey?" She turns to look at her husband.

"Yes, I do believe so." She smiles and turns back to me.

"Any questions?"

"No, I think I understand everything." She smiles again.

"Great, well then we should be going."

"Of course; have fun at your opera." I say.

"Thank you, sweetheart. You really are doing us a favor." I smile at her. She smiles back and then they leave through the door.

I turn to Sasuke but his back is to me so I just shrug and sit in the wood chair I was sitting in earlier. I pull out my music and start listening.

--

Sometime after I plugged into my iPod I must have fallen asleep because Sasuke woke my up screaming 'babysitter' over and over again.

I think I have a headache but it's all good. "What's wrong?"

"You're not supposed to sleep. You're supposed to watch me." I look at him. His face is blank. I sigh.

"Sorry, I won't fall asleep again."

"Good and get off that chair." I look at him. He crossed his arms. I think he was going for 'submit to me' body language.

"Why?"

"Because I told you to!"

"I see no reason to move."

"It's not fair. I wanted to play with you!" He whines while stomping his foot. _How cute. _

I smile at him. "Okay." I stand up and crouch down so we're at eye level with each other. "What do you want to play?"

"King and servant." I look at him confused. What kind of game is this?

"What?" Instead of answering he pushes me so I land on my rump and then he crawls up the chair I was sitting on. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"The king sits here because this is the grown up chair and you sit there because you're the nasty servant."

"Nasty servant?" I look at him. _Yes, definitely a spoiled little brat. _

"Yeah, you have to do what I say." I sigh.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to cwean up my mess." I sigh. _Just play along; a couple more hours and I'm free. I thought children were supposed to be nice. _

--

So here I am on all fours, cleaning up King Sasuke's mess of blocks. He had to have taken out all of them and there are two boxes full of them.

--

I've finished cleaning and now he told me he has to go to the bathroom. I take his hand and lead him down the two doors into the bathroom.

--

He's been in there for a while. Maybe ten minutes. "Hey are you done?" I call while knocking on the door.

"…" No answer.

"Hey, if you don't answer, I'm going to come in on the count of ten." I warn.

"…" No answer.

"One."

"…"

"Two."

"…"

"Three."

"…"

"Four."

"…"

"Five." I say a bit louder.

"…" Still no answer.

"Six."

"…" none.

"Seven."

"…" Nada.

"Eight."

"…" zip.

"Nine."

"…" Goose egg.

"Nine and a half."

"…" _Come on. _

"Nine and three fourths."

"…" _Fine. _

"Ten."

I push open the door only to find no one. _No way! _I look around the room; behind the shower curtain, in any of the cupboards, but I haven't found him. _I'm so dead. _

I spot what looks like, a laundry shoot. I open it and out comes a pie that hits me in the face. I fall back choking on it. I lean over the sink and turn the water off to try and clean my face. It doesn't work very well. I still have pie in my hair and my make-ups a mess. That little bugger is going down!

I look back at the laundry shoot and notice a note attached to the spring. It says,

_Hide ad seak, cach me it yu con._

Okay… I think it's supposed to say 'Hide and seek, catch me if you can.' _That little brat, who does he think he is? But… this mansion is so huge! How am I supposed to find him? _

I'm panicking; I'm panicking! I can't find him! _Lord, help me!_

--

Okay, it's been thirty minutes and I haven't had a clue where he is. Right now I'm in the living room right now, looking under the couch.

Nope.

I looked under the chair and the coffee table.

Nope.

I've marked off the bathroom, the play room, the living room. I think I'm going to check the kitchen next… although I don't know which way it is. I pull over a butler and ask him where it is and he tells me it's down the hall. I thank him and am on my way.

When I near the kitchen I hear the devil. "Oi, cook, have you seen the babysitter?"

"No, why did she leave you?"

"No, she was supposed ta find me because we're playing hide 'n seak. But she hadn't found me yets." He's whining. _The nerve. We didn't even decide on playing this stupid game. _

"Well, Sasuke-san, this place is very big. She might've gotten lost."

"Oh no!" Sasuke moans. _Pul-ease, you did this on purpose. _"I have to go find her." I hear his foot steps and then the door slams open. I'm standing with my arms crossed over my chest. I watch, with some satisfaction, as his face turns into fear.

"Found you." I growl.

His face levels off into indifference. "Good for you, ugly."

"What?" I yell at him.

"Are you deaf?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Shut up. Let's go back to your play room."

"No."

"Sasuke, if you don't listen you'll have to have a time out in the corner."

He smirks. "Make me, ugly."

"Oh I will." I start to walk towards him but he darts in between my legs and I blush because I'm wearing a skirt.

"Nice panties, ugly!"

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

I chase after him but he's a freaking fast five year old! _Holy crap! How fast is this kid! _"Hey, get back here!" I bellow at him.

"Make me!"

"Listen, you little brat, you better come back here or I'll tell you're dad!"

He stops. _Yes! _

"Well, then I'll tell my dad that you fell asleep while you were supposed to watch me." I hesitate.

"Fine, let's compromise. What do you want to do?"

"Make this night your worst." He says with a straight face. I can't believe he just said that!

"What?"

"I hate babysitters there all so horrible!" I look at him.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Sasuke, you have to tell me what's wrong because if you don't I won't be able to make it better." I chide softly. Bending down to look him in the eyes, I smile. "You can trust me."

"Otay." He says. "Come clowser." He waves me over and I take a couple more steps. "Clowser." He repeats. I take a couple more steps. "Otay." He leans forward and the most horrible thing happens to me.

He puts a fish down my shirt! I start screaming and screaming. It felt so slimy! It was disgusting! _Oh my Gosh! Get this thing out of my shirt! _

I start squirming and finally the fish comes out the bottom of my shirt. "You're an idiot." He states. I glare at him.

"You know what? I"-

"We're home." _Crap. _I quickly grab the fish and chuck it in one of the flower vases and the next second they come into the living room. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"Um… Sasuke wanted to watch TV." I smile. "Right, Sasuke?"

"…" He doesn't say anything. I glance at him. My face probably looked funny to him because I was basically begging him to say something. "…yeah."

His mother smiles. "Oh okay. What did you guys watch?"

"Some cartoons." I say offhandedly

"That sounds like fun." I smile.

"Well I should probably get going since you're home. I don't want to stay out to late and make my parents worry."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry for keeping you." His mother looks distressed.

"Oh no, it's fine; don't worry, Uchiha-san." She smiles. The butler comes in with my bag and coat. He hands it to me. "Thank you." I smile. He bows and tells me it was nothing.

"Mommy?" I turn to look at Sasuke. He's smirking. Something bad is going to happen. I know it.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can she come back again soon?" She smiles. "The next time you need to be babysat, we'll make plans okay?" She looks at me and all I can do is nod. Then she looks at Sasuke.

"Otay, when's dat?" He's still smirking.

_NOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo! _

_--_

**Hey, guys! I just thought of this because I had to babysit yesterday. I thought it was cute and I hope you like it! It's not as long as my usual chapters, about seven pages, I'd say. I hope that's okay. I had bundles of fun. I'm going to update my Naruto chapter flic next so be ready! Hehe.**

**Brittney**


End file.
